


Gods & Monsters

by gubler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, F/M, Half-Human, Inappropriate Humor, Intense Loki, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki gets what he wants, Loki's captive, Nervousness, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubler/pseuds/gubler
Summary: Genevieve has spent weeks being tortured by nightmares of monsters and the man with raven hair and pale skin. It's only when she finds herself alone, caught in the middle of the snap, that things start to get even stranger. She begins to wonder which she shoulder fear more - the end of the world or the green eyed man who plagues her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm opening with a fairly short chapter but please keep with it, I'll be updating regularly and chapter's will be longer in the future, it just felt like the right way to introduce the story. I hope you enjoy.

She watched as the knife sliced eagerly through the apple, pressing just hard enough to cut between flesh and skin. A trail of the dark red peel spun out beneath her hands as she expertly moved the apple clockwise against the blade.  
“I would ask what you’re doing but I know better by now,” A cheerful voice rung out behind her before Chloe appeared, leaning her slender frame against the kitchen worktops.  
“I’m trying to eat something that isn’t fried or covered in cheese,” Genevieve laughed, snipping the last of the apple peel and allowing it to fall into the water filled sink in front of her, “I didn’t want apple skin stuck in my teeth.”  
“Oh well obviously,” Chloe smirked, “Weird fact of the day, witches used to do that exact same thing?”  
Genevieve frowned, taking a bite of the apple, “What?”  
“They’d get a patron to peel an apple over a bowl of water, as soon as the peel fell, whatever letter it resembled was the first letter of the name of their soul mate,” Chloe replied, peering into the sink at the discarded apple peel.  
“You don’t believe that stuff, do you?” Genevieve frowned.  
Chloe shrugged, grabbing the apple from Genevieve and taking a bite, “Looks like an L to me.”

Genevieve tapped her pen rhythmically against her notepad as she did her best to catalogue what felt like thousands of files in the basement storage locker of S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. She’d started her internship with an open mind and a positive outlook – she had zero qualifications, no work experience and knew no one in New York, so the fact she’d been given a job anywhere was a miracle. But to be working in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters? It was a dream come true. A dream she didn’t really know she had until her application was accepted, considering she hadn’t even been aware the organization had existed but nevertheless, she was thrilled. That didn’t help the fact she was stuck working at 11pm on a Saturday night doing filing. She haphazardly threw down her notebook and collapsed into the nearby sofa, rubbing her hands over her eyes – barely taking notice of the dusting of two-day old mascara that came to lie on her cheeks.  
“I am so bad at this,” She sighed, leaning her head back to look up at the darkened ceiling. Before she had the chance to stop, her eyes had begun to flutter. She hadn’t slept well for weeks, plagued by dreams of monsters and men hiding around dark corners. It’s something she’d always had problems with, especially whenever she was under a lot of stress. Moving to New York had certainly been stressful enough to set her off on a spiral of nightmares and insomnia.

She struggled against sleep as best she could but despite her best efforts she fell into a fresh slumber and the familiar images were already flashing behind her closed eyes. She was engulfed in heat – a fire so much hotter than anything she’d ever felt before. There was a man, his coal black hair hung to his shoulders and his face was as pale as the moonlight. He was in pain, Genevieve could see it in his eyes – she recognised the monster from previous nightmares. His huge hands were wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply and crushing bone.  
“Genevieve,” The man spoke, the words were so detached from his lips.  
“Genevieve, wake up,” He repeated, only this time she was shaking, her whole body shuddering.  
Genevieve leapt from the sofa only to come face to face with Chloe, her round face lit by the sunlight streaming in through the windows and her hands clasped firmly on Genevieve’s shoulders.  
“Did you sleep here all night?” She questioned with a confused frown.  
“Um,” Genevieve muttered, running a clammy hand back through her hair, “I’m not feeling…” She slowed, her eyes catching a glimmer of raven hair and pale skin disappearing around the corner.  
“Gen, are you ok?” Chloe asked, her voice low and laced with concern.  
“I need to go home, can you let them know I’m not feeling great,” Genevieve said, forcing a smile as she stood shakily from the sofa and rushed for the exit, hopeful that she’d catch a glimpse of the man from her dream.

Genevieve moved through the groups of people with nervous intention, she was struggling to keep her head in check. There was a deep anxiety running through her veins and causing a pulsing in her ears. A deafening crash sounded from behind her and she spun to search for the noise, pedestrians started to run, turning the sidewalk into a mass of bodies struggling to escape the mystery threat. She caught sight of people screaming, some running whilst others were planted firmly where they were stood as if mesmerized. Clouds of dark dust faded into the passing breeze, carrying with it the sound of car alarms and the colliding bumpers.  
“What the hell,” Genevieve muttered as she watched chaos play out before her. A helicopter spun wildly out of control in the distance, crashing into a building and bursting into flames. Her instincts reacted and she held her arms out in front of her to shield herself. At that moment a man rushed past, pushing her to the ground, a sharp pain shot up her arm and she turned to yell at the culprit – only to see something incredible. Inch by inch he was disintegrating, disappearing with the wind. And it wasn’t just him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so nervous about posting this story - writing about Loki and keeping it canon is ridiculously difficult. But alas! Here I am, posting it anyway. Thank you so much to those who have offered up some tasty kudos, it's greatly appreciated and I do hope you'll continue to read!

Getting back to her own apartment had been a struggle, the city was in ruins. Cars were piled up on the roads, people were in shock, screaming in the streets – searching for loved ones who had no doubt vanished into thin air. It was no use looking online or checking the news, everything was off the grid. The world was in tatters. Genevieve poured herself a glass of white wine from the fridge and gulped it down, she briefly considered topping up the glass but decided it would be futile and grabbed the bottle instead. She stood in front of the mirror and pulled her arm out of her top, examining her injury. A large purple bruise was already forming across her elbow and shoulder, the skin was grazed but the bleeding had been minimal. Without shame she took a long swig from the bottle of wine and slumped down on the sofa. She briefly wondered if she should call the office…it would be chaos there, perhaps she could help? She glanced at her phone but decided against the effort, what would S.H.I.E.L.D. need with an administration assistant in the middle of a disaster? 

Just then, in the darkness of her apartment, the wine bottle clasped in her hands wasn’t the only chill Genevieve could sense. Goosebumps prickled the skin of her neck and shoulders, the touch of a hand that wasn’t there. She jumped back, the wine bottle tumbling from her grasp and shattering on the floorboards. An indistinct whisper fleeted by her ear and she leapt from the comfort of the soft cushions and into the crushed glass, letting out a screech as the broken glass pierced the skin of her bare feet.   
“Motherfu…” She stopped herself, looking around the room to make sure she was alone. It had to be the lack of sleep, the nightmares had been keeping her awake, not to mention the horrors she’d witnessed today and the sense of impending doom that the world itself was coming to an end. Genevieve let herself collapse back on the sofa to survey the damage to her feet, blood was seeping from numerous small cuts. She carefully pulled the miniscule shards of glass from her skin before limping through the bathroom. After filling the bathtub she perched on the side and slipped her feet into the warm water, wincing at the sting against the broken skin. Her finger tips swirled around in the liquid, dipping and diving as she considered why she’d been one of the lucky ones to survive today’s events. She wasn’t even sure if she should call it lucky…given that she had no idea what was going on. Her eye caught sight of something amidst the clear water, caught between her fingertips and all thoughts of the day were paused. Her breathing staggered and an ache burned in her chest. Maybe she hadn’t been crazy after all – snaked around her forefinger was a solitary raven hair. 

She held the hair up in front of her eyes and studied it as if it were the first time she’d seen such a thing. It was definitely black and it was straight, nothing like her own chestnut brown waves.   
“If there’s someone here…” Genevieve began before expelling a half hearted laugh and allowing her head to fall back. The logical part of her brain told her she was exhausted, traumatised by the day she’d had. The other part however, wasn’t so sure.   
“Who am I kidding? If there’s someone here, you’re clearly going to kill me,” Genevieve laughed, throwing her arms up in the air, “Why else would you be in my apartment in the middle of the night…unless there really isn’t anyone here and my messed up psyche is just trying to find a way to come to terms with the fact I have no one to call in the middle of the apocalypse,” She slid down until her butt hit the cool tiled floor of the bathroom.   
“It’s kind of sad really,” She paused, picking at her thumb nail, “So my options are either I’m being stalked by an invisible serial killer or I’m a crazy person.”  
“How disappointing,” The voice was so deathly calm that Genevieve took a few moments to register the dark figure standing in the doorway of her bathroom. Her immediate response was to jump backwards and as she did, her head collided with the edge of the ceramic basin, causing a surge of dizzying nausea to consume her.   
“Who are you?” Genevieve asked, clasping a hand to her head, trying not to panic when she felt the warmth of blood between her fingers. The man moved from against the doorframe and walked slowly towards Genevieve. He was cloaked entirely in leather – exactly as he had been in her dreams.   
“This cant be real,” She whimpered, struggling to steady her vision enough to focus on his face. He knelt in front of her, a cruel smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.   
“Oh I can assure you,” He began, moving his finger lightly across the bloody cut on her head, “I’m alive and well, in the flesh as your people say…” He studied the blood on his finger tip, rubbing it between in thumb and forefinger. His eyes met with Genevieve’s once again and he squinted them, tilting his head like a predator hunting prey.  
“You truly have no idea who I am?” His voice was filled to the brim with confidence, laced with a secure sense of self. Genevieve shook her head, trying not to let the tears spill over her lids as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. How was it possible that the man from her nightmares was in front of her? In her apartment?  
“In that case,” He stood, clapping his long-fingered hands together with a sharp slap, “I feel it best we get acquainted.” In seconds he had lifted Genevieve from the ground by her arm – she yelped in response, partially due to the pain in her swollen feet, a little because of his fingers twisting the skin on her bruised arm but mostly because her fuzzy head just wasn’t capable of understanding what was going on. 

Her eyes fluttered against the dim light on her face as her head rolled back against her shoulders. She couldn’t figure out where she was, she was uncomfortable, her limbs were aching and there was a deep-rooted pounding in her skull that wasn’t letting up.  
“Ah, sleeping beauty awakens, alas the heavens angels rejoice,” His voice sung out from behind her, despite her semi-conscious state his sarcasm didn’t go unnoticed.   
“What do you want?” Genevieve asked, surprised by how gruff her voice was.   
“An interesting question really,” He replied nonchalantly as he moved to rest his hands on either side of the chair she was sitting in, his face was just inches from hers – he was so close she could smell the bittersweet scent of his leathers.   
He leaned closer, so close that the chill of his lips skimmed her ear, “I want to know why you summoned the God of Mischief, as if I were some lowly parlour trickster,” his words came out in a low hiss, enough to cause Genevieve to flinch.   
“I didn’t,” She replied, meeting his eyes as he backed away, clearly annoyed by her answer.  
“Don’t lie to me!” He screamed, rage causing his jaw to tense around each word.   
“You said you’re the God of Mischief,” Genevieve stated, suddenly realising she’d been a complete idiot, she recognised him. The dark hair, the pale skin, the man from her dreams.   
“You’re Loki.”  
He stormed forward, his leathers breezing back with the force of his steps before his hand gripped around her throat, not tight enough to cut off her oxygen supply but tight enough to let her know the threat was real.  
“Did I give you permission to address me as such, mortal?” He seethed, her skin burned beneath his icy touch.   
“I didn’t summon you,” She stated through gritted teeth, her voice straining against the constricts of his hand on her neck. Loki loosened his grip as she began to talk.   
“Enlighten me,” He drawled, pulling a chair forward and sitting down – crossing one leg over the other elegantly.   
“I’ve been having dreams,” Genevieve coughed, “I’ve been dreaming about you for weeks.”  
Loki frowned, “Are you a witch?” The question was blunt and caught Genevieve off guard, she laughed before she could think to stop herself.  
“What? No! Are you kidding?” This seemed to annoy him further as he rolled his eyes and rubbed at his brow.   
“Does this seem like a joke to you, human? Is the threat of power and strength not great enough for you? Or are you merely suicidal?”   
“I’m sorry,” Genevieve’s voice was low and sincere as she folded a lock of brown hair behind her ear nervously, “This is insane. There’s nothing remotely otherworldly about it, I can guarantee that. I can’t give you any explanation for the dreams or for why you’re here.”  
Loki’s eyes were delving deep into hers, looking for any sign of deceit but there was nothing.   
“There must be a reason,” Loki declared and Genevieve decided the words were more for his own benefit than hers. She chose to stay silent, she watched him, the man she’d seen so many times behind closed eyes looked different in real life. He was taller for a start, his shoulders broader and his form more muscular beneath his leather clothing. Despite the growing sense of fear and despair she felt in the pit of her stomach, she couldn’t help but find him beautiful – the sharp edges of his face, the ethereal pallor of his skin and how it contrasted so perfectly with his ebony hair. And those eyes – bright green and hinting at a lifetime of pain and sorrow.   
“So am I like, your prisoner now?” She asked abruptly, snapping Loki out of his daydream.  
“Mind your tongue, little one,” He replied, “What’s your name?”   
“Genevieve,” She replied, “Genevieve Ellis.”   
“Genevieve,” He purred the name so softly she had the sudden urge to melt into the seat – she had no idea why but she found that some of the fear and panic that had been wound so tight in her stomach was starting to unravel, “Why don’t you tell me about these dreams of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a wee comment, even if it's just to say hi! I'll be updating throughout the week/fairly regularly, as long as everyday life doesn't get in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to those of you who have delivered some tasty kudos! It's much appreciated!

Loki remained resting against the worktops in the kitchen, eagerly listening out for any sign the human was trying to escape. She was a curious one – nervous in nature, with the palest of grey eyes and a golden hue to her skin. Her hair, wild and roaming in waves past her full breasts…an aspect that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Loki. Like her apparent intentions, her figure was wholesome, lacking a definition of muscle, slender with womanly curves that reminded Loki of paintings from the renaissance period. It was a rare thing for Loki to appreciate the art of the Midgardian realm but the soft, pliable form of the renaissance woman was certainly something to be enjoyed. He tensed his jaw and squared his shoulders, doing his very best to bring his mind back to the situation at hand, just as Genevieve exited the bedroom, coyly peering around the doorway to meet his eyes.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how likely it is you would make me get changed if you were just going to kill me,” She folded her arms over her stomach – there was a bruise forming on her arm, the outline of Loki’s fingers was visible on the skin.

“If my plan had been to kill you, little one,” He moved towards her as he spoke – he took note of the fact she was trembling and smirked, “I’d have already snapped that lovely neck of yours.” He took notice of the way the goose bumps prickled at her collarbone with his words and grinned.

“Am I allowed to get a drink before the interrogation starts?” Genevieve asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

“By all means,” Loki held his hand out, signalling for her to pass by him but he was unmoving – his arms crossed over his chest as she squeezed past him awkwardly. She pulled a liquor bottle from one of the cupboards and poured the honey coloured liquid into a glass, topping it with a cube of ice from the freezer.

“I feel weird not asking,” She sighed, “Do you want one?”

Loki laughed, a chesty sound that seemed unnatural and caught Genevieve off guard.

“No,” He replied abruptly, “Do you always drink alcohol so readily?”

Genevieve leaned against the kitchen counter, swirling the glass in her hands, “What?” She shrieked, “Try being a single woman in a strange city, being plagued by nightmares, witnessing the end of the world and finally getting home to find you’re being held captive by a rogue norse god.”

Loki raised his eyebrow and Genevieve cleared her throat, sipping her drink and wondering if she’d made another mistake, “I’m having a bad day.”

“Careful little one,” He purred, reaching over and taking the glass from her hand, taking an extra second to allow his fingers to graze hers, “That tongue could be put to good use but only if it remains in your mouth.”

Genevieve paused, her hands holding onto the kitchen bench for stability. If she hadn’t been so terrified by the threat, she’d have wondered if he were flirting. She studied him with caution – a human crossing paths with a wild animal – as his lips met with the glass and he allowed himself a slow, small sip of the scotch. The only sound she could recognise was the clinking of ice and the racing of her heartbeat in her ears.

“How long have you been dreaming of me?” Loki asked, moving around to stand in front of her and lifting the glass to her own lips. He tipped it until she was forced to swallow the liquor, a welcome relief given her anxiety. She took note of how he watched her, his eyes low and his mouth parted.

“Weeks, maybe months,” Genevieve replied, her voice shaking.

“Have you had dreams of these nature before?” He lowered the glass and leaned his elbow against the marble top, keeping his vision locked onto her, she figured he was studying her, trying to decide if she was lying.

“Nothing like this,” She shook her head, “These weren’t just dreams, I felt like I was there. Every single time I closed my eyes,” Her eyes pricked with tears involuntarily and she rubbed them with the back of her hands.

“Interesting,” Loki muttered, “What happened in these dreams of yours, my pet?”

Genevieve looked sharply towards him, not taking kindly to his wording, “I’m not your pet.”

He seemed taken aback, his posture changed and he stood up straight. His movement worked as she was instantly reminded of how much bigger than her he was. He towered over her and in one swift movement had backed her against the cabinets, an arm at either side of her.

“A mortal in your situation should take more kindly to being called such things, I don’t often take pity on lesser creatures,” His voice had lost the gentle caress and had grown frustrated and angry in one fell swoop. Genevieve’s breath quickened, her chest heaving with each breath, her head still pounding from the blow she’d taken earlier.

“Your mouth screams confidence, defiance,” Loki stated with a smirk, “But your body writhes beneath mine with fear,” He placed his hand on Genevieve’s chest, in the crevice between her breasts, “Your heart beats as if it might burst,” The contact caused a flush of bright red heat to travel across her flesh and suddenly she was entirely unable to think clearly.

“I wonder what else I could do to make you writhe?” He whispered, his cheek pressed close to hers, his mouth at her ear. She hadn’t realised at first, but she was holding her breath. As soon as he moved, she gasped.

“Tell me about these dreams,” He stated, talking as if nothing had happened. Genevieve watched as he collapsed back onto the sofa and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.

“I watched you die,” Genevieve replied, noticing how his eye twitched, “Every single night. Every time I went to sleep, I relived your death. I felt everything, every bone that snapped, every vessel that burst, every breath you couldn’t take…I felt it,” The room was so quiet that Genevieve could hear a spattering of rain on the windows, she walked towards them and placed her hands on the cool glass.

“Eventually I tried to stop sleeping,” She continued, “I just couldn’t do it anymore…but then I started noticing you in the strangest places. It was like my mind was trying to lure me back to the dreams. Either that or I was just starting to lose my mind,” Genevieve scoffed, “Maybe I have lost my mind.”

By now, Loki was staring directly at her – his gaze so intense she wondered if he could see directly into her soul.

“This thing that’s happening in the city right now, the thing that I presume is happening all over the world…” She paused, barely wanting to ask him the question, “It has something to do with what happens to you in the dream, doesn’t it?”

Loki let out an apathetic laugh, “Had.”

“What?”

He stood and stalked towards her, standing beside her and looking out towards the chaos of crashed cars and empty streets.

“What happened in the dream had something to do with it,” He added, “That’s the strange thing you see…” Loki glanced at her, squinting his green eyes – she was suddenly very aware of how close he was.

“You see what happened in the dream did, indeed happen. I was dead,” He laughed, holding his hands out by his sides.

“I don’t understand?” Genevieve muttered, completely confused.

“Well little one, that’s what I’m here to figure out,” He said sarcastically, “I should be in Valhalla, living the peaceful life of a God who died righteously in battle but instead…here I am.”

“I didn’t do this,” She argued, suddenly feeling incredibly defensive about the entire situation.

Loki scoffed, “Well if you have a better theory then please, do enlighten me.”

“I told you already, there is nothing otherworldly about me other than the fact that I have a God in my apartment with a stick up his ass!” Genevieve immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. She watched as Loki’s tense jaw turned into a wicked sneer.

“Oh, Genevieve,” He whispered, “I’ve known you such a short time yet you insult me so eagerly. What am I to do with a mouth as dirty as yours?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…this is all incredibly weird and I’m starting to think I might be having a nervous breakdown.”

“There’s no time for nervous breakdowns,” Loki purred as his face brushed past her hair, she thought for a second he was breathing in her scent but struck the thought from her mind, believing it to be absurd, “We have a little job to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Genevieve asked, the fear already setting in.

“We’re going to find out what you are…because no Midgardian in this lifetime has the power to snatch a God from the gates of Valhalla.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have given me comments and kudos and so on and so forth! I really appreciate it. I'm working on the next few chapters as we speak so will be updating again over the weekend. I hope this chapter isn't too long for you guys!

Genevieve stirred, her head and muscles aching. Her eyes fluttered against the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window as she tried to gather her thoughts. Last night was a blur – she wasn’t sure if it was because of the half a bottle of wine and two glasses of scotch or if it was the draining presence of Loki.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Right on cue, his voice reverberated off the walls. He threw the blanket from her and she swiftly made a move to cover herself.

“Hey!” She yelled in response.

“We have work to do, get up,” Loki said, his eyes travelling down the length of her bare legs.

“I don’t even remember going to bed,” Genevieve rubbed her face, unwilling to move from the softness of the mattress.

“You fell asleep in the chair, I moved you,” She shot him a look of sheer panic and he smirked, “No need to panic, little one, I didn’t take advantage. Unconscious isn’t my style.”

“What exactly are you planning on doing with me?” Genevieve asked, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve got something I want to try,” Loki shrugged.

They sat in the living room, cross legged and directly opposite one another. The hard-wooden floor was uncomfortable and so was the proximity. Genevieve couldn’t help but notice that Loki had changed his outfit. He had chosen a black suit, fitted and immaculate.

“Why are we on the floor?” Genevieve whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Loki mocked, leaning forward and holding out his hands.

She stared down at his palms, his long, pale fingers waiting to lace with hers.

“I’m beginning to wonder if you are a complete imbecile,” Loki groaned, gritting his teeth.

“Oh well excuse me for being a little cautious, I’ve know you for all of five minutes and so far you’ve not done much to put me at ease,” Genevieve argued.

“Please, Genevieve?” Loki arched his eyebrow, moving his hands a little closer. She let out a shaky breath and placed her hands in his. His skin was icy against hers, she was suddenly incredibly conscious of how clammy her palms were. Loki closed his eyes and concentrated, Genevieve studied every micro movement of his face – the twitching of his eye, the furrow of his brow and the light bite he gave the inside of his lip.

“Is it working?” Genevieve asked, causing Loki to immediately let out an infuriated groan.

“Silence!” He screamed, “You are infuriating!” He closed his eyes, resuming his previous stance but was swiftly interrupted by a loud knock at the door. They both stood up, barely noticing their hands were still connected.

“Are you expecting someone?” Loki asked.

“No,” Genevieve replied with genuine surprise, Loki moved to stand next to wall.

“Answer it,” He ordered, then with a flick of his hand he was gone. Genevieve did as he asked and unlocked the door, pulling it open to find two men and Chloe standing there.

“Oh my god, Gen!” Chloe screeched, wrapping her arms around Genevieve’s neck.

“Hey,” She replied, her voice muffled by Chloe’s arms.

Chloe pulled back and grinned, “I thought you’d been snapped too…when you didn’t come into work this morning I thought for sure…”

“Snapped?” Genevieve frowned, glancing at the two men as they moved from behind Chloe and into Genevieve’s apartment.

“Yeah, it’s a long story, half the agency is gone. We wanted to come here and make sure you were safe.”

“Well I’m fine, just the flu…I’ll be out of office for a couple of days to rest but I have definitely not been…snapped?” Genevieve said with an awkward smile.

“Amazing, ok so we’ll leave you to it, don’t go anywhere, we need you,” Chloe smiled, touching Genevieve on the arm. For a split second Genevieve felt grossly uncomfortable, something wasn’t right. She watched as Chloe and the two men from S.H.I.E.L.D. left before closing the door and locking it behind them.

Loki emerged from the wall and walked over to Genevieve, he glanced through the door’s peephole before turning his attention back to her.

“You never said you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Genevieve glanced up at him, “I didn’t think it was important, I’m not exactly a key part of the agency I just file stuff. I’m an admin assistant,” She said.

“Who was that woman?” Loki nodded.

“Chloe, my friend…but that was weird, I don’t understand why she would bring muscle,” She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest as if trying to hold herself together, “This whole thing just got even stranger.”

“You continue to enlighten me with such statements,” Loki groaned, “We need to get out of the city, I have little faith we will be left alone for much longer.”

“Where do you suppose we go? And what makes you think I’ll agree? You’ve done nothing at all to convince me that I can trust you,” Her words were firm and for the first time in the last few hours she felt a touch of self-assurance.

“Look, if your little friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. find out I’m here things will start to get very messy very quickly. Do you have a place to take us to or do I need to find somewhere?” Loki enunciated each word with such accuracy that Genevieve was practically hypnotised.

She let out a long sigh, “My fathers old house, it’s about two hours outside the city. It’s in the middle of nowhere and nobody knows it exists.”

“And can we expect your father to be there?” Loki asked.

Genevieve paused, biting her lip before she shook her head, “Not unless I _allegedly _brought him back from the dead too,” She didn’t want to look up for fear of Loki’s humiliating gaze – instead, when her eyes met with his, he seemed almost sympathetic, for just a split second, he seemed human.

“Well then, pack a bag,” Loki said, “It looks like we’ll be getting to know each other just a little bit better.”

Genevieve had completely forgotten how to pack a bag. Her mind had gone blank and her body hurt from being permanently on edge around Loki. She didn’t want to take him to her family home – didn’t want him going through all of her things, all of her dad’s things, looking for clues as to how or why she had managed to supposedly bring him back from the dead. She hadn’t _done _anything. She wasn’t some supernatural being, some god with a superiority complex. Just a 21 year old girl with no family, a crappy apartment and an all round mundane existence.

“Give me that,” Loki grabbed her bag as she got within a few feet of him and pulled her close to his chest.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” She asked as Loki’s hands laced around her waist. She could feel his cool skin through the thin material of her t-shirt causing the skin to prickle and awaken.

Loki smirked, “Oh, I do apologise I should have explained. I’m going to take us to your family home. No sense in driving, this is much quicker.”

“Yeah,” Genevieve scoffed, “Much more tactile too, is this really necessary?” She signalled to their position and Loki let out a light laugh, enjoying her discomfort.

“Unless you wish to end up in another realm with monsters far worse than I…I suggest you allow me hold on to you.”

Genevieve’s eyes widened and she nodded, sinking into Loki slightly. Before she had a chance to catch her breath the floor had all but vanished from beneath her feet. She couldn’t decide if she was floating or falling, the pressure was so heavy on her chest she couldn’t breathe yet air was rushing into her mouth and lungs of its own accord. She felt sick and thrilled and safe yet terrified all at the same time – she desperately wanted to look around but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes. Yet as soon as it had started, it stopped. The ground was steady beneath her quaking legs and the only thing spinning was her head.

“You can let go, little one,” Loki whispered seductively into her ear, the feel of his breath on her skin enough to startle her.

“Oh,” She muttered, realising that her hands were gripped tightly onto the tops of his arms. If he had been human, she was sure she’d have left a mark, even through the suit jacket.

“Well this is…quaint,” Loki looked around, making no attempt at hiding his disgust at the state of Genevieve’s family home.

“It’s been a while since I last checked in,” Genevieve said, pulling a sheet from the sofa and covering her mouth and nose as a cloud of dust floated up into the air.

“That goes without saying,” He added.

“Do you have a better option?” Genevieve asked, her shoulders sagging as she turned to look at Loki.

“Unfortunately, no, I don’t exactly have a home to return to,” He replied nonchalantly.

“That makes two of us,” Genevieve sighed, throwing the dust sheet into the corner of the room, Loki raised his eyebrow in question, “This isn’t exactly a home anymore.”

Genevieve moved around the house, a torch in one hand and a firelighter in the other. She lit every candle she could find – the result left the cottage looking more and more like its old self. She smiled and ran her fingertips across the bookshelf in her old bedroom, most of the books were gone but a few remained. Next she moved onto the desk, still littered with old pieces of paper, torn from notebooks. Her father had left everything the same. She let herself fall backwards and land heavily on the bed, her eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. The rest of the house was silent – no matter how hard she listened she could hear Loki. Of course, she knew he’d be rummaging through all her fathers’ things, searching for some clue as to how she’d managed this whole thing. Secretly she was desperate for him to find something that would explain the dreams, the blackouts, the insomnia, everything. She just wanted to know she wasn’t crazy.

Against her better judgement, Genevieve went looking for Loki. He had remained weirdly silent since their arrival at the cottage and it was putting her on edge. She searched throughout the house but found nothing – so she found an old jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before walking outside. She took a long, deep breath of the cool country air and smiled. Loki’s preferred mode of travel had stolen from her those first breaths of home but the wait was well worth it. Her eyes closed without a second thought as the cool breeze caressed her cheeks and hands.

“It’s quite something to see you outside of your apartment,” Loki’s voice caught her off guard and she leapt backwards – she watched a toothy grin appear and rolled her eyes.

“You’re quite ravishing in the natural light,” He finalised with a smirk that radiated right up to his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Genevieve asked suspiciously as Loki walked around her in circles.

“I was actually wondering how long it would take you to seek me out,” He replied swiftly, “It’s been roughly an hour and forty five minutes. It seems I don’t repulse you as much as you’d like me to think.”

Genevieve frowned, tucking her hands awkwardly in her pockets, “I never said anything about you being repulsive.”

Loki’s expression was fleeting but mildly surprised, “By the sounds of things these dreams you had weren’t exactly a pleasant experience. Me turning up at your home, again, not pleasant. Each time I touch you,” He paused, his towering frame just a foot away from Genevieve’s, “You retreat. I’ve lived a long enough life to understand when a woman is somewhat…disapproving of my presence.”

She shook her head, turning away and letting out a groan, “You’re tricking me.”

“Excuse me?” Loki questioned but Genevieve was already storming back towards him, her finger outstretched. She poked him roughly in the chest, ignoring the enormous difference in height and the voice screaming inside her head that this was a very, very bad idea.

“Loki, God of Mischief, trickster. You’re playing the pity card, trying to get me to soften up to you so that I’ll tell some imaginary secret I’ve not shared with anyone else before. Well listen buddy, it’s not going to happen. I don’t have any secrets, this is it. Apart from the dreams, nothing like this has ever happened to me before and hopefully once you realise that you can go on with your life and leave me the hell alone!” She must have poked him twenty times because her finger was painful, the realisation of what she had done started dawn on her. Her eyes met with his just as he took her wrists in his hands, moving them down and setting them at her sides.

“My apologies,” Loki said, “There was one thing I wasn’t lying about though.”

“What?” She asked – her voice trembling.

“You do look ravishing.”

“Shut up,” Genevieve replied but before she had a chance to turn and walk away, Loki grabbed her. His hand pulled at the flesh of her arm until her entire body snapped right back against him. Their chests pressed flush together. She was panting, unable to control how her body reacted to the closeness. She couldn’t fight against it, Loki’s lips crashed against hers in one swift dive. A wave of raw desire overcame her, Loki’s hands roamed beneath her jacket, encircling her and wrapping around her waist until she was unable to escape him. His tongue pushed against her mouth until it was in battle against her own, she revelled in the taste of him and a low moan escaped her chest.

Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for the lovely kudos and comments I've received so far! I'm hoping this isn't too much of a slow burn for you all but I feel like it'll be worth it. Let me know what you think!

_The dreams were constant, each time her eyes closed his face would reveal itself in the darkness. But it wasn’t just him anymore. A battle far greater was coming and it was going to be impossible to win. The images would show themselves and just as quickly as they would appear they would vanish – Loki was important, he was the only one that would come back. His hand would reach for hers but she would never be able to touch it. _

Genevieve gasped, her body flung itself from the mattress beneath her as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. She was coated in cold sweat, her sheets soaked – yet she wasn’t surprised, this was her life now. Ever since Loki had vanished, it had been the same. The dreams had worsened, grown more vivid and violent and each time she woke she felt as if they had stolen another piece of her. She moved through to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror, her face was paler than usual – whatever golden hue that had been there before had long since disappeared. Her auburn hair was damp with sweat and hanging limply to her waist. She showered quickly and pulled on a navy dress, wrapping her hair up into a braid before she made her way hastily out of the door.

Almost four years had passed since the snap but still, Genevieve could not adapt to the silence of the streets or the longing in the eyes of the people she met. She hadn’t lost anyone in the snap, yet she understood their pain. She pushed her way through the door to the Avenger’s Facility and walked straight over to the pot of coffee brewing in the small kitchen.

“Hey Frank,” Genevieve smiled, the expression barely reaching her eyes.

“You look like shit,” His gruff Brooklyn accent echoed out against the cement walls and caused her to laugh.

“Not all of us have superpowers in here you know,” She replied, gulping a mouthful of coffee and revelling in the burn as it moved down her throat.

“Before I forget, this came for you,” Frank said, throwing a box across the table towards Genevieve. She caught it just before it slid off the edge and frowned. It was elegantly handwritten.

“When did this get here?”

“Some guy dropped it off this morning,” Frank added.  
“What did he look like?” Genevieve asked, trying to mask the urgency in her voice.

“Average,” Frank shrugged, causing Genevieve to roll her eyes – she didn’t even know why she was bothering to ask, Frank was by far the most pointless member of staff in the entire facility, part janitor, part security guard. Her mind roamed back to parcel in her hand - of course if it was Loki who had delivered it he wasn’t going to saunter into the Avenger’s facility looking like himself. She tore open the box and pulled out a book.

“This has to be some kind of sick joke, right?” Genevieve laughed, staring down at the book in hand.

“Why, what is it?” Frank ask, feigning genuine concern.  
“The Odyssey,” Genevieve laughed, “My dad used to read it to me, he’d start it on my birthday and by the time he’d finished reading it...it would be my birthday again. It’d be time to start over,” She paused, “I hated this book.”

“Maybe you should read it again, you might change your mind,” Frank threw a pistachio nut up into the air and caught it in his mouth with a smile.

Genevieve tucked the book under her arm and walked towards the one part of the facility she had never ventured to. She knocked bravely on the steel door, only for it to slide open and Natasha Romanoff to be standing, looking at her with raised eyebrows. An awkward silence hung in the air.

“Hi,” Genevieve smiled, “I’m Genevieve Ellis, I work upstairs…I handle the inventory…I was moved here after the whole snap thing.”

“Right, what can I do for you?” Natasha frowned.

“I need clearance to look at the security footage for upstairs, it’s nothing urgent I just need to see who delivered a package this morning.”

Natasha was suspicious, Genevieve could tell – her body language had completely changed.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, I just got a weird gift and I’m curious whether or not it came from a courier or,” Genevieve paused, trying to figure out how to come across as genuine in front a human lie detector, “Or a crazy ex-boyfriend,” Natasha’s face seemed to soften slightly, if anything there was a clear hint of annoyance. She clearly had more important things to do than help Genevieve hunt down her fake ex-boyfriend.

“Sure, give me an hour I’ll call it up to you,” The door closed almost instantly, catching Genevieve off guard.

“Wow,” She muttered.

As expected, the clearance came through almost immediately. Genevieve spent the next hour trying to figure out how to surf through hours of security footage on a system that seemed way too complicated for its own good.   
“Hey, Frank?” She called out.

“What do you want now?” He yelled back in reply.

“What time did my package come?”  
“About 8 this morning, should’ve asked me that first could’ve saved yourself a lot of time…”

Genevieve threw a scowl in Frank’s general direction and scrolled back to 8am, there was nothing on the cameras. Not a thing, no one at all.

“Find anything?” Frank asked from over Genevieve’s shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Frank for heaven’s sake!” She cursed, unable to stop herself she pushed her hand against his shoulder – yet she was met with a peculiar sensation. Her eyes met with Frank’s – she took note of his brown irises, the winkles around his lips, the sprinkling of grey in his hair. He had worked there for a year – every single day she had come into work and spoke to him, noticed nothing peculiar. But one touch and suddenly those brown eyes started to melt away. The laugh lines weren’t there anymore. The grey hair vanished into a waterfall of raven.

“Surprise,” He whispered, Frank was gone. Genevieve stood up from her seat, her hand wrapped tightly around Loki’s leather sleeve as she pulled him into one of the abandoned offices around the corner and locked the door. To her surprise he willingly followed her.

“What the fuck is it this?” Genevieve screamed, stomping her feet – unable to control the surge of emotion she was feeling.

“I can explain?” Loki replied smugly.

“You vanished three and a half years ago, you fucking left me standing in the middle of a field 200 miles away from the city with no car, no money and thinking I was in some sort of grave danger,” She hissed, her face burning with rage.

Loki took a breath in and held up a finger to silence her, “Technically I’ve only been gone for two years, I’ve been working here for the last twelve months.” Genevieve cut off his remark with an open palmed swipe across his face. The force against his cool cheek was enough to send a tingle of pain across the palm of her hand. Loki raised his eyebrows and licked his lips in response.

“Oh please, Genevieve,” Loki urged, his face almost touching hers, “Raise your hand to me again and I’ll show you what a God can do to that fragile body of yours.” Genevieve pulse was racing, her skin wet with sweat and she could sense a reluctant warmth spreading between her legs at the promise of such a threat.

“I have watched you every hour of every day, little one,” Loki breathed, “Seen you in your flimsy Midgardian dresses, watched as you feigned awareness of the war ahead of you, witnessed your tossing and turning in your sleep,” He continued, “Tell me, was it my leaving that angers you? Or your longing for my return?”

Genevieve moved to take a small step back from Loki but his hand grasped the thin material of her dress and halted her attempt – pulling her towards him until her chest was flush against his.

“Does it bother you, Genevieve?” He asked, the mischief in his voice almost palpable, “That my mere presence can have this effect on your body?”

“Why did you leave?” Genevieve asked, finally finding the clarity to speak.

Loki stared her down, “How did you know it was me?”

“What?” She frowned, managing to break his hold on her, Genevieve moved backwards until she found the safety of the wall.

“Frank, my disguise, you shouldn’t have known it was me behind the illusion. Yet one touch…” Loki began, his hands lifting to either side as he clicked his fingers.

“I had a feeling,” She replied, her tone filled with bitterness.

“Hm,” Loki nodded, disbelieving, “The kiss we shared revealed more to me than just the taste of your lips, little one.”

“Let me get this straight,” Genevieve held her hands up, “You come here, deliver me a book from my childhood. Appear out of thin air, tell me you’ve been stalking me for a year after having vanished three years ago. Now you’re saying you kissed me to, what? Get insider information? Despite me telling you I’m not an insider?” She paced the small, dark room, fully aware of the fact she was ranting and he was enjoying it.

“I had a feeling if I kissed you, you’d open up…” Loki smirked, “Although given all these human emotions I’m beginning to wonder if it was worth it.”

“Funny,” Genevieve crossed her arms.

“And for the record, I kissed you because I couldn’t resist the way your breasts fight to free themselves with each breath…every time I’m near you. Those Midgardian clothes do nothing to disguise your heavy breathing,” Loki’s voice was low and teasing. Genevieve was struggling to find somewhere to look – the only thing she was certain of was that she couldn’t risk looking at his eyes.

“Stop,” Genevieve shook her head.

“Why would I do that?” He laughed, tilting her chin up with just the slightest twitch of his finger, “When that virtuous blush of yours is so intoxicating.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter but it felt like the right place to leave it, plus it allows for the next chapter and it's plot heavy, Loki-Genevieveyness. Thanks to all that have commented and left kudos, subscribed, etc, I really appreciate it - it makes me happy!

Genevieve attempted to back away from Loki again and again but he was having none of it. She should have been frightened, she could have even called for help – someone may have heard. Yet she didn’t fight him, she just stared up into those eyes of his.

“Why did you bring me the book?” She asked, trying to change the subject and get him to stop looking at her like she was dessert.

“I found it at your fathers house,” Loki began, “It seemed curious, to read such an epic to young girl.”

“Loki, what’s your point?” He flinched at the sound of his name as it left her lips.

“I’m not sure if you pulled me out of Valhalla after all,” He added, “I think someone did it for you.”

Genevieve covered her face with her hands in frustration, “I can’t do this,” She stated.

“I tried to infiltrate your mind, Genevieve,” Loki said, his voice gentler this time round.

“What, when you kissed me?” She snapped.

Loki rolled his eyes and put a hand on each of her arms, sternly he gave Genevieve a shake until she gave him her undivided attention.  
“Your mortal insecurities are beginning to grow tiresome, Genevieve.”

“Then go,” She shrugged, “You left once, do it again.” Her words caused Loki to let out a slow breath of air and a frustrated laugh.

“Ok, you’re not listening to me,” He stated, swiftly lifting Genevieve over his shoulder. She let out a growl as the world surrounding them shifted and disappeared. She held her eyes shut as the movement forced the bile to rise in her throat.

The thump of Loki’s feet landing on the ground was enough to force Genevieve to reluctantly open one eye.

“So you’re kidnapping me, again,” She groaned, “Fantastic.”

“Do you want me to silence you?” Loki growled as he set her down on the ground. They were in an apartment – it was spacious and bare, the walls white and blank, nothing but an industrial kitchen and a plainly dressed bed pushed against a wall.

“Where are we?”

“I had to find somewhere to live,” Loki laughed, “I wanted my disguise to be authentic,” His eyes twinkled with mischief which caused Genevieve to shake her head. She turned to wonder around the room, it was bright – the large windows letting a steady flow of sunlight in.

“I couldn’t see anything about your mother when I searched your memories,” Loki said, Genevieve turned to glance at him.

“I didn’t have a mother,” She replied, almost too quickly.

“After I tried to take a glance into your memories,” Loki began but Genevieve swiftly interrupted.

“You mean when you invaded my privacy in the most intimate way you could think of?”

Loki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to need you to try and shut up for just a few moments,” Genevieve raised her brow in response, “Please?” He finalised before continuing.

“I found a few memories of your father but the one that stood out the most was the attention he paid to Greek epics,” Loki scoffed, “Fascinating really, considering from what I’ve managed to find out about him he was nothing but a humble manual labourer. It seems unusual, don’t you think?”

“That’s a little small minded of you,” Genevieve replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed and awkwardly pulling her dress over her knees.

“The years I was missing I did some digging into your lineage,” He walked gracefully towards the large windows and stood with his arms behind his back, “I found nothing about your mother, you were home schooled – lived miles outside of any form of civilisation. It seemed to me your father was trying to keep you a secret.”

Genevieve laughed, “A secret? He was a private man, but he wasn’t hiding me from anyone.”

“And how did he die?” Loki asked, turning his head towards Genevieve and allowing his eyes to lock with hers.

Genevieve paused, her chest was beginning to ache, “If you searched through my memories during our kiss, shouldn’t you already have that information? Loki, God of mischief and trickery?” Her tone was broaching on sarcastic and she could see Loki’s impatience increasing.

He stalked towards her, his hands wrapping around her wrists as he held them against the bed, his face inches from hers.

“Perhaps I should try again?” Loki said, “See what truths I can uncover with more than just a kiss.”

Genevieve held her breath as his lips pressed against her – cold and wanting. It was slower this time but by no means gentler. Loki kept his grip on her wrists, holding them above her head and forcing her to lie back, the weight of his body suffocating her. One of his hands moved, snaking down the bare skin of her arm, the edge of her breast, her waist. Loki pushed his tongue into her mouth, so much so that she could feel her lips grow pained and bruised with the force. Yet there was an animalistic need dwelling in her lower stomach, it was aching for him to touch her further, lower – to allow her hands the freedom to roam his leather clad shoulders. His spare hand travelled from her waist as his mouth continued to assault hers in the most delicious way. Loki hoisted a leg up around his waist and allowed his icy palm to smooth over the skin on the inside of Genevieve’s thigh. Before she could stop herself a moan escaped her lips.

“Is this how I silence you, Genevieve?” Loki purred, “My hands on your bare skin? My mouth on yours?”

“Is that what you really want from me? Silence?” Genevieve asked, trying to ignore the feel of Loki’s growing arousal through his tight Asgardian clothing.  
“Oh no, little one,” He smirked, “I want to hear you scream.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you've probably guessed, this story is hugely Loki/OC centric at the moment - other characters will of course come into things as the plot progresses but for now please sit back, relax and enjoy some character development...(or what I hope is character development, it could just be me living out my Loki fantasties, but hey!). 
> 
> Thank you to all who have given comments & kudos!

_As soon as Thanos’ hand had grasped his throat – he’d known it was over, there was no going coming back from this. For the first in a long time, he felt a pang of fear, hot and bright as the life slipped from him. The journey after his death had been non-existent, Loki had merely woken at the foot of the gates of Valhalla, a woman standing in front of him. He was unable to see her face – the light from the gates was blinding. Yet her voice seemed strange, unfamiliar and cold._

_“Nice try,” She’d said, taking steps towards him, her bare feet barely touching the ground._

_“Who are you? What is this?” Loki asked – his voice sounding peculiar. Everything in this place was strange, magnified by some unknown source. _

_“I’ve come to offer you a gift,” She added, reaching a hand out towards his. Her face still grew no clearer but her hair hung long over her shoulders – a deep brown with notes of red._

_“Have I passed? Do my actions warrant passage through the gates to Valhalla?” Loki asked, sounding more like himself as he clambered to his feet._

_“I don’t know,” The woman replied, her long arm linked with his as they walked away from the gates, “I’m merely visiting.” _

_“Then can’t you at least enlighten me? Tell me your name?” Loki asked once again as they continued their slow walk. Within moments the warmth of Valhalla was gone, replaced by the scent of pine trees and rain-soaked grass. _

_“Do you see her? The child?” The woman asked, her elegant fingers pointing towards a cottage in the middle of the fields ahead. The child she spoke of was no older than four, five. Her copper hair hanging in waves over her face as she played on the porch. _

_“I see her,” Loki replied._

_“My people had great plans for her,” The woman paused, sounding almost sorrowful, “These plans were crushed by the fall of our realm, the collapse of belief. She should have had others here to guide her, teach her,” Loki turned to the woman, her features were clearer now – her face was older than he had expected – her grey eyes brimming with unshed sadness._

_“If you pass through the gates of Valhalla no harm will come to this child,” She began._

_“And if I do not pass through the gates?” Loki asked with a frown, looking down at the woman._

_“I send you to earth and you help to fulfil her prophecy as was intended,” She replied, “Perhaps you’ll find forgiveness, peace. You could help those that are lost be found.” _

_“I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve intercepted the wrong God’s death,” Loki laughed but the woman merely smiled – a warm, enchanting expression._

Loki gasped, standing upright and turning away from Genevieve. His lungs felt choked, his joints ached.

“Are you about to disappear again or…?” Genevieve asked, standing from the bed cautiously, her face flushed as her embarrassment started to show.

“That one, I didn’t do on purpose,” Loki replied, meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean?” She frowned, utterly confused, “Are you sure you’re the God of mischief and not the God of mood swings?”

“I remember how I came back,” Loki said, “There’s something about being close to you that brings back memories or…I don’t know but I remember having the strangest conversation with a woman – she must have been a sorceress or a seer or…I’m not entirely sure but it was her that brought me back.”

“Didn’t you recognise her? Don’t all you Norse gods hang in the same crowd or something?” Genevieve asked, sounding almost urgent.

“She wasn’t Norse, she spoke of a different realm. She was…” Loki met Genevieve’s eyes and suddenly things began to fall into place.

“You know before these dreams and before you burst into my bathroom, my life was fine,” Genevieve ranted, “I didn’t get into any trouble, had a nice job, the snap didn’t affect me in any way because I literally have no one. You come sauntering into my life and suddenly my entire world is a mess.”

“The woman that brought me back is your mother,” Loki finalised, his voice giving way to a crippling silence. Genevieve could do nothing but stare at him, waiting to see if he was serious.

“You can’t keep messing me around like this. Am I supposed to be frightened of you? Attracted to you? Dependent on you? Which is it? Now you’re coming up with tall tales of being brought back from the dead by my dead, human, mother.”

“You don’t understand,” Loki said, “If it was your mother that brought me back, she’s not a human, she can’t be.”

“My dad killed himself,” Genevieve said bluntly, her words almost cutting into Loki’s, “You asked how he died, he killed himself. I don’t know why, all I know is that he wasn’t a good father. He tried but he hated my mother, hated her with a passion and he just couldn’t look at me without seeing her face staring right back at him. Can you imagine that? The one and only person you have in the world can’t stand to look at you? Through no fault of your own? Apparently, he couldn’t take it any longer, left me some vague note about it being him or me and him choosing to sacrifice himself just like he apparently always had,” She hadn’t noticed at first but she had tears stinging at her red hot cheeks.

“If you will let me, Genevieve, I will help you find out what your father was hiding from you,” Loki paused, keeping his distance. Something seemed to have struck a chord with him during her rant but Genevieve didn’t know what it was.

They sat opposite one another, Genevieve perched on a cushion on the floor and Loki sat casually on the edge of the sofa. He studied her as she pulled another slice of pizza from the grease-soaked box, folding it in half and taking a large bite.

“Can you not do that?” She asked, covering her mouth as she forced down the huge mouthful of pizza.

“Do what, exactly?” Loki smirked.

“Watch me eat?” Genevieve finalised, folding a loose strand of copper hair behind her ear, “It’s making me feel like a pig.”

“I can’t say I’ve seen a lady eat with such…vigour,” Loki tilted his head to the side as he continued to study her.

“So what do we do now?” Genevieve asked, taking a swig of her beer before wiping her hands on a napkin.

“There’s a few books I want to look into, a couple of old acquaintances that might be able to assist in finding out more about this prophecy the woman talked about. With some help it’s possible I could find which realm your mother was from,” Loki paused.

“I’m guessing you already have a pretty good idea though, right?” Genevieve asked.

Loki frowned, allowing a small smile to grace his lips, “What makes you think that?”  
“Because in the short amount of time I’ve spent with you I’ve learnt that you only share the absolute bare minimum of information you think you can get away with. You like to be in control of the situation, I understand that,” Genevieve began, “But ultimately it seems to me that this is my situation too.”

“Ok,” He muttered, “I believe that your mother has to have a great amount of power and has to be able to withstand the apparent fall of her realm. That doesn’t leave many options, she must be a deity, a goddess,” Loki summarised, leaving Genevieve slack jawed and wide eyed in response.

“Genevieve, dumbfounded isn’t an expression that suits you,” He huffed.

“You got all of this from touching me?” She asked, thoroughly confused.

“I used seidr,” Loki replied.

“I don’t know what that is but ask permission next time,” Genevieve said, standing up from her seated position and grabbing the pizza box from the coffee table. She angrily threw the box into the trash before going over the sink and washing her hands.

“Next time?” Loki asked, an air of tease in his voice. Genevieve glanced over her shoulder – he was leaning back on the arm of the sofa, his legs crossed and the tip of his finger running across his lips.

“You know what I mean,” She shook her head, turning her attention back to the sink, wishing she could splash the cool water over her chest and face to get rid of the burning beneath her skin.

“I’m not sure I do,” Loki whispered in her ear before he spun her round to face him. She was caught off guard and her balance wavered. She didn’t have a chance to steady herself before Loki grabbed her waist with his large, long fingered hands and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter.

“Stop,” She said, her voice shaking so badly the words were barely audible.

“I get the feeling you don’t really mean that,” Loki purred as his hands left her waist and roamed up her bare thighs, pushing the flimsy material of her dress higher and higher until there was a flash of her underwear against the marble worktop.

“You’re shaking,” Loki feigned concern but his voice was laced with mischief.

“Can you blame me? You just told me my dead mother brought you back to life and oh by the way she wasn’t a human she was a god and hey logic dictates that might mean I’m less of a human than I thought I was…” Genevieve’s rambling was cut off abruptly as Loki’s fingertips teased the edge of her panties – a small groaned sounded from between her lips and she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes tight together in embarrassment.

Loki stepped back for a moment, studying her with a smug smile upon his lips and a knowing look – his shook his finger at her as his lips spread further.

“You’ve never been touched before,” He clarified, causing Genevieve to clench her legs together and furiously pull her dress down to cover her exposed skin.

“You continue to find new and exciting ways to humiliate me, thank you,” Genevieve grunted, hopping down from the kitchen bench and making her way past Loki. He grabbed her arm – just tight enough to spin her back to him.

“Why would you be ashamed?” He asked, genuine curiosity patterned his expression.

“Wouldn’t you be?” She replied quietly, surprised by how low and gentle her voice sounded.

Loki smiled, an expression that had terrified her those few years back when he had first appeared in her apartment yet at this moment she wasn’t sure what to feel.

“I’m surprised,” Loki said, brushing back a stray strand of copper hair from in front of Genevieve’s eye, “How foolish these Midgardian men must be.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS! AH! LEMONS! I'm sorry, I'm both excited and nervous because things are happening. Enjoy!

Genevieve had held back, hadn’t spoken about the pain and confusion of being dropped by Loki at a second’s notice. And as much as she had tried to remain calm, she was hurt that he’d felt the need to lie to her for the last year. He had been watching her every move; studying her without her having the slightest feeling something was off. It bothered her that he was able to pick her up, drop her and deceive her as he pleased and for some reason, she couldn’t find the nerve to truly confront him about it. Her dilemma was pushed further from the forefront of her mind as Loki pulled the thin cotton of her dress over her head and discarded it.

“It seems you were hiding some things better than others,” Loki’s eyes roamed across her exposed flesh, “You’re quite a vision.”

Genevieve gasped as Loki’s fingertips touched against her ribs, stroking invisible patterns on the bare skin.

“You don’t have to do that,” She said, trying her best to stay calm.

“Do what, little one?” Loki asked curiously as his hand spread across her lower back and pushed Genevieve towards him.

“Pay me compliments,” Genevieve replied and Loki moved back to meet her eyes with a hint of confusion, “You revel in chaos, despair, trouble…I don’t expect you to treat me with kindness.”

“Is this what these mortal men have done to you?” Loki asked, tilting his head to one side and allowing his onyx hair to fall from behind his ear.

“If it wasn’t for the dreams, the woman bringing you back to life and sending you to me…” Genevieve continued, “You’ll be disappointed by me, eventually.”

“Don’t you feel an urge, Genevieve?” Loki asked, holding her tighter than before – so much so that Genevieve was sure his fingertips were marking her skin with fresh bruises.

“There’s something tying us together, something between us that goes deeper than these circumstantial threads,” Genevieve tried desperately to manage her breathing as she listened to Loki’s words, but it was growing more and more difficult the closer his mouth got to her collarbone. She found her head lolling backwards as his lips met with her feverish skin – his tongue lapping at the goose pimpled flesh of her throat.

“You see? How your body answers to my slightest touch?” Loki spoke, turning Genevieve with little effort so her back was pressed against his chest, one hand holding her throat as his face nuzzle her shoulder. She could feel his arousal as it pushed against her back, desperately fighting to be freed from the confines of his Asgardian clothing.

“Did you see this in your dreams, little one?” Loki asked, his free hand ripping the lace of her bra until it lay in fragments on the floor in front of them. Genevieve gasped in surprise but was unable to move – Loki’s hand stayed tense around her neck as the other cupped her breast. Elegantly, his fingers toyed with her nipple and Genevieve gasped in response, the chill of his skin on hers suddenly magnified.

“Oh Genevieve,” Loki laughed, “If you insist on making such exquisite noises I may not be able to stop myself,” His hand abandoned her breasts and Genevieve let out a frustrated groan – her head was foggy and she couldn’t think straight. Loki’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and she couldn’t help but push her backside into Loki’s groin, causing him to let out an animalistic grunt and release her neck – instead he wrapped his arm tightly around her stomach as his fingers found her most sensitive spot.

“Oh, god,” Genevieve breathed as he circled around her clit. She could feel his lips curl up into that confident smirk of his in response to her words.

“Perhaps this is how I bring you to your knees?” Loki teased as he slipped a single finger inside her. She let out a long moan as her walls tightened around his movements; slowly he teased her as she bucked her hips in response to his experienced touch. Her arm snaked upwards, reaching back to wrap around the back of his neck.  
“Lean on me,” Loki said and he pushed a second digit inside – his rhythm growing quicker as if he was aware of the need spreading inside of her. His hand reached to turn her face towards him as her entire body weight settled into the strong support of his body. Genevieve tried to fight him but he insisted, taking a tight grasp on her face.

“Open your eyes, I want to see you when I make you come,” Before she could comprehend his words Loki’s mouth was against hers, tough and eager – his tongue fighting against hers as his teeth toyed with the idea of biting down on her plump bottom lip. Genevieve could feel something spectacular swelling inside her, something that despite her best efforts she had never been able to bring forth herself. As if Loki were already attuned to her body’s needs, his thumb nudged against her clit, stroking in circles as his experienced fingers delved deeper inside her.

“Let yourself go, Genevieve,” Loki mused, his eyes locked onto hers. Against all sense and judgement, her hand gripped at Loki’s shoulder as her body reacted to his command and she fell into a spiral of release. Her core pulsed around his fingers as his lips fluttered across hers momentarily, the taste of him not lasting nearly long enough.

Loki held her there, standing deathly still as she gasped for breath – feeling both stunned and vulnerable yet unable to move. In a swift movement he picked her up in his arms and delivered her onto the bed – Genevieve was growing increasingly aware of how exposed she was.

“Don’t,” Loki said, moving her hands away from her chest as she tried to cover herself up, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen something quite as beautiful, I’d hate to have to restrain you for trying to take it away from me,” The mischief had lit a fire behind his eyes and Genevieve could swear he was almost flushed. She moved her hands to his face as he hovered over her, taking the opportunity to revel in the softness of his skin.

“If I don’t leave, I will take your innocence,” He stated matter-of-factly.

“What do you think just happened?” Genevieve laughed but Loki was entirely serious, his expression unchanging as his eyes refused to meet hers.

“I want you to stay,” She added, trying to pull him closer to her, “I want to feel all of you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me a few days to get this posted but my friends wedding was at the weekended and to be honest it's taken me this long to recover! I hope it's worth the wait, let me know what you think!

Loki’s hands moved firmly down Genevieve’s sides, his thumbs barely meeting her breasts yet still the touch caused her to arch her back to get closer to him. She did her best to clear her vision, lifting her own hands to remove his jacket. The material was heavy yet slid delicately down over his broad shoulders and toned arms until it dropped to the floor. Genevieve was desperately trying to stop her hands from shaking as she slipped her fingers beneath the hem of Loki’s top – yet his hands came to hers, stalling her. She glanced up, her eyes meeting his.

“Allow me,” He smirked, clearly amused by her inexperience. Genevieve wanted so badly to be strong willed and answer back with something snarky or intelligent, but she couldn’t find the will to speak. Loki peeled the clothing from his form with the smallest movement of his hand, the material vanishing and his bare torso in full view. He leaned forward, his lips attacking hers once more before she had a chance to absorb the vision of him.

One hand settled low on Genevieve’s stomach as the other tugged at her hair – pulling her head back enough to expose her neck fully to Loki. His lips abandoned hers as he moved lower, biting down on the sensitive flesh of her nape and forcing a surprised squeal from Genevieve.

“What have I told you about those noises, my pet?” Loki said, flashing his teeth once again and nipping at the skin a second time. Genevieve found herself pushing closer to him, her core desperate to feel him again. Her hands moved over the exposed skin of his back and revelled in the smooth chill, his erection was pressed solidly against her thigh – straining against his leathers, the sensation caused another rush of arousal to fog her already clouded mind. Her hand reached down between them, moving atop Loki’s hardened bulge – she was surprised to hear him let out a low groan and halt his attack on her throat at the touch.

Without a moments notice, Loki had removed himself from the bed and Genevieve suddenly felt completely exposed. She sat up and watched as Loki smirked down at her, he reached out and allowed his fingers to run across the tender flesh of her swollen lips.

“Kneel,” He stated, his voice heavy with lust – his eyes dark. Genevieve wanted to argue, stick by what she had already said but she couldn’t. Instead, she found herself sitting up, moving across to the edge of the bed so that she was just inches from Loki’s bare torso. Her hands reached for his leather trousers as she moved to her knees – her eyes lifting beneath heavy lids to gaze up at him.

“Good girl,” Loki purred, his hand brushing Genevieve’s hair from her face. The words were enough to burn every inch of her skin with need and she struggled against the need to touch herself. Loki was magnificent, the definition of the muscles beneath his marble skin, the v shape of his pelvis and the spattering of dark hair at his waistband. Genevieve wanted desperately to run her mouth across every part of him but his eyes told her she may not be given such a reward.

“Undress me,” Loki said, signalling towards what was left of his clothing. Her hands trembling, Genevieve worked at the buttons and clasps on his trousers – her nervousness growing with each second that past.

“Breathe,” Loki added, his voice calm and smooth yet still it terrified Genevieve. His leathers dropped to the floor with a thud and he stood in all his glory in front of her, beautiful and godlike – just as she had expected. Before she was able to fulfil her wish to touch him, Loki’s weight was bearing down on her, her thighs pressed either side of his hips. The sheets were soft and comforting beneath her back, his hands strong and cool yet she was struggling to find a way to keep herself calm. Her insecurities came flooding back and she began to panic; wondering whether she would be able to handle his magnificent organ, if she would be able to please him?

“Look at me,” Loki’s lips graced hers for a split second in a movement that could almost be perceived as gentle, “I can put an end to those thoughts of yours, but I can’t promise it won’t hurt.”

Genevieve nodded, surprising herself with her willingness to trust him. His hand slipped down between her thighs, he grinned as he massaged his expert fingers against her clit. Each movement was torturous, and she found herself unable to stop from grinding up against him, low moans escaping from between her lips. Loki moved his other hand beneath her back, lifting her easily until her hips were tilted towards him. She could feel the tip of him at the entrance to her core and she couldn’t help but be fearful. As his fingers left her clit, he lowered himself on top of her once again, planting his lips against hers as he pushed himself inside her. His open mouth consumed her cry as he filled her. Everything stretched and pulsed as she tried to accommodate his immense size but to Genevieve’s surprise, Loki didn’t force himself too quickly. His movements were shallow and slow – he edged himself deeper with each thrust as her hands gripped onto his shoulders. She was unable to move, choosing to let him do all the work as the searing pain ripped through her.

“Relax, Genevieve,” Loki whispered, his mouth pressed deliciously against her ear. She tried her best to obey his order, letting out a few quivering breaths as she tried to tell her muscles to ease around him

“That’s it,” He sighed, his breath intimately caressing Genevieve’s jawline as his moved to knead her breast as the other pulled her hips closer to him. His rhythm was increasing and he was growing deeper with each thrust.

“Loki,” His name escaped her lips before she could halt it and for a split second she was embarrassed by how intimate the gesture was; these sudden feelings of chagrin were cast aside as soon as Loki thrust his full self inside her. She surrendered to the pain and revelled in his cold, hard length filling her to the point she thought she may break. As if aware of her growing discomfort, Loki adjusted himself – allowing his hand to glide south from her breast and back towards her clit. Genevieve’s legs began to relax as she responded to his experienced touch – her hips grinding into him with each glorious thrust. Soon enough the pain began to fade away, replaced by a welcome mist of pleasure.

Feeling brave, Genevieve reached up to place her arms around Loki’s neck. For a moment, surprise was reflected in those glorious green irises of his and she couldn’t help but feel slightly sad about that. She reached up to his lips with her own and relished in the sweet taste of him on her tongue as his speed increased even more.

“Come for your God,” He ordered, his voice course. Her forehead was pressed against his as he rammed into her with an unforgiving fury – her body slick with sweat and shaking against his as each muscle rattled and trembled. Her insides tightened around his cock, holding onto him for dear life. She gripped to his shoulders and tried to ignore the animalistic scream that called out from deep within her. Loki’s hand wrapped around her throat, the other keeping her hips firmly locked against the bed as he emptied himself inside her, his orgasm coming in violent bursts and uncontrollable trembles. Genevieve couldn’t move, his weight was crushing her but she didn’t care – her mouth was left gaping as she gasped for oxygen; every inch of her body feeling battered and bruised and smelling of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had mentioned in the tags this story is a slow burner - we're getting close to the point now where we'll see the introduction of a few other well known characters which I'm super nervous/excited about. In the meantime though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_The room was pitch black. So dark that even as she lifted her hand in front of her face, she couldn’t see the outline of her fingers or palm. The sound of her heavy breathing was the only noise in her ears and the chill of the air surrounding her was the only thing she could feel. _

_“Hello?” She called into the darkness, knowing it was a strange thing to do, given the silence._

_“I wondered how long it would take,” His voice sounded so close, yet she couldn’t figure out which direction it was coming from. She turned on her heel, unsure of her footing in the dark. The splash of water beneath her feet surprised her but what shocked her most was that her feet were bare. _

_“Dad?” She asked, knowing she didn’t need confirmation._

_“I’m not sure if I should allow you to call me such a thing,” He replied, his form still cloaked in shadow, “I haven’t been honest.”_

_“I know that already,” Genevieve replied, “But what does this have to do with Loki?” The question was abrupt and seemed to catch him off guard. She was surprised to hear him laugh. _

_“He was the next best thing to teach you,” He replied, “Our realm is dead, you’re all that’s left but with no mentor…”_

_“Why are you literally keeping me in the dark?” Genevieve laughed, struggling to concentrate as she felt the water at her feet begin to rise._

_“You were born of heaven, earth and underworld.” _

_“What is that supposed to mean?” _

_“Heaven, earth and underworld,” He repeated, she wanted to ask more but panic was beginning to set in. The dark was just as deep as before with no sign of letting up and the water was around her waist now, she shivered as it soaked through her clothes. _

_“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before you killed yourself? Doesn’t it seem a little bit stupid to be throwing all of this at me now? In a dream? A dream where I’m quite clearly about to drown,” Genevieve muttered the last part, realising the water was rising much faster, she tried to let herself float but the ceiling was too low. Before she could hear the answer to her questions she was gone – swallowed by a wave and enveloped entirely in darkness. _

Genevieve gasped, spluttering as her lungs begged for the welcome relief of oxygen. She landed on all fours, her hands and knees meeting the bare floorboards with a deafening slap.

“What did you see?” Loki’s voice was immediately behind her, his strong hands holding her arms as she heaved, eventually bringing up a lungful of water that splashed across the floor and stunned both into silence. Loki lifted her from the floor, leaning her back against the bed and grabbing a blanket from behind them to cover her naked form.

“That’s new,” Genevieve panted, taking a second to peer at Loki, who looked just as surprised, “Should I just not sleep? Can I die in my dreams now? Is that what this is?” She asked, her words coming out slurred and desperate.

“Apparently so,” Loki replied.

Genevieve scoffed, “Thanks for being so reassuring.”

“I’m sorry, would you prefer I lie to maintain a sense of comfort? Did you happen to notice that you almost drowned in a dry bed?” Loki asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. She had barely noticed that he was fully clothed, yet the sunlight hadn’t even reached the windows yet.

“What time is it?” Genevieve asked.

“It’s the middle of the night, I’d suggest you get some sleep but I have a feeling that’s going to be difficult,” He replied with a smirk.

“You didn’t sleep after…?” She asked, trying not to hurt by the fact he didn’t lie in bed with her after everything. Loki seemed to catch on to this and the smug expression on his face appeared within seconds.

“Feeling somewhat emotionally reliant, are we?” If it hadn’t been for the intoxicating scent and his gloriously dishevelled hair, Genevieve might have taken offence to his remark.

“Stop, I just meant…” She sighed, “You know what, didn’t mean anything. What were you doing if you weren’t sleeping?” Genevieve attempted to move from her position but couldn’t. The aches and pains from a few hours ago were still raw and extremely painful. Every one of her joints was stiff, not to mention the throbbing deep inside her.

“Here,” Loki stood with grace and held out a hand to her, pulling her to her feet with ease.

“Thank you,” Embarrassment caused her face to flush and she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

“I’ve been considering our options,” Loki began, his voice trailing off as his eyes focused on Genevieve’s chest, the skin barely peeking out from beneath the blanket he’d handed her moments ago.

“You’re being weird,” Genevieve sighed, groaning as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. In one fluid motion he lifted his hand and tugged the blanket from her grasp, he held it tightly in his hand and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.

“Loki!” Genevieve hissed, reaching for the blanket back but being left disappointed when Loki threw it effortlessly into nonexistence.

“I had your legs spread before me hours ago Genevieve and as much as I enjoy that blush of yours your nudity isn’t what I’m studying,” His voice was placid but firm as he moved closer – his fingertips reached out to grace the skin above her breast, “How very curious.”

“What?” Genevieve did her best to peer down but was stopped by Loki as he briskly led her off towards the bathroom, his hand fixed firmly around her wrist. Her muscles were desperate for him to stop but she stayed quiet, confused by his sense of urgency.

Loki flicked the switch of in the bathroom immediately the room was illuminated, the pale marble of the tiles reflected the white haze from the spotlights in the ceiling. Genevieve’s eyes immediately latched onto her reflection in the mirror and she gasped, a frown edged deep in her brow as she moved closer.

“How did this happen?” She whispered, her own fingers moving across her skin – Loki shrugged, a reaction that seemed so out of character for him that she felt the need to turn around and scoff in response.

“That’s all you have to say?” Genevieve mocked his shrug and he smirked, dipping his eyes for a split second as he leaned against the doorframe.

“I believe whatever you witnessed in that dream of yours was important,” He said matter-of-factly.

“Oh well, thanks genius,” She added, turning her eyes back to the mirror.

“I know what that is, if you were wondering,” Loki stated, his body suddenly pressed against her back. She watched him intently in the mirror – the way he towered above her, the contrast of his dark hair and pale skin and the strength reflected in the broad presence of his shoulders. Genevieve’s eyes left Loki and moved back to the herself, most importantly, the skin above her breast. The ivory flesh, once blemish free and untouched, was now the opposite. A series of black, sharp-edged lines intertwined with one another, linking and forming some symbol unknown to Genevieve, sat atop her racing heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter!

The sun was glimmering on the dark waters of New Asgard, afternoon was fading into evening as Thor lifted another beer to his lips and gulped down the tepid liquid. He wiped the back of his hand over his overgrown beard and let out a long, slow sigh. The last few years hadn’t been kind to him – his body ached beneath a layer of unused, tired muscle and his eyes spoke of a sadness he couldn’t bring himself to think to hard about. Although he tried desperately to shield his conscience from the memories of his losses, they were still raw. He swallowed the final mouthful of the beer and cast the bottle aside, watching as it rolled away from him – the glass rattling against the exposed rock on the cliffside before it eventually cascaded over the edge.

“Another down,” He muttered hazily as he blinked against tired eyes and stood up, wobbling slightly in the breeze.

* * *

Genevieve pulled her dark purple knit sweater down over her head and slipped her arms through. She tugged at the soft material and rubbed her hands anxiously together as she stared towards Loki. He was standing still, his fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose and his eyes held tightly shut.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Genevieve questioned, taking a step towards Loki. His eyes opened and he raised his brows in annoyance, throwing his hand down from his face.

“If I thought it was a good idea, I would have done it by now but I think we’re out of time,” Loki replied, holding his hand out to Genevieve. She hesitated, staring at his pale, open palm as she tried to consider her options.

“But why now?” She asked, her question causing Loki to angrily storm towards her and pull her towards him. He held onto her waist tightly, so much so that she flinched in pain.

“Because there is no way in this realm that your sudden spiritual awakening is a coincidence and my brother might be the only member of the so called dream team that wont have me killed once he finds out I’m alive,” Loki groaned, closing his eyes again. Genevieve opened her mouth, preparing to ask another question but was instantly shut down as the floor vanished from beneath her feet. She pressed her face tightly to Loki’s chest and tried to ignore the shooting pains in her chest as the world shook and changed around her.

With a thud, she collapsed against the solid ground, her eyes opened to find Loki was already walking away from her.

“Charming,” She groaned, clambering to her feet and brushing herself off. Her eyes roamed curiously around her new environment. There was a chill in the air and the sun had already started to set, covering the place in warm orange glow. Genevieve watched as Loki bent down and picked up one of a few discarded beer bottles – his gaze fixed on the man in front of him as he silently and cautiously approached.

“Hello brother,” Loki’s voice cut through the silence like a razorblade, Genevieve could do nothing but stare, unmoving as the man sitting slouched on the clifftop turned to face Loki. She had been hopeful that Loki would be welcomed with open arms but she could see Thor’s expression and it was anything but grateful.

Within a second Thor’s huge frame was on top of Loki – his fist came clambering down against his porcelain jaw once, twice, a third time and Genevieve was lost in the need to do something. She ran over to the pair, her tiny frame crashing into Thor as she tried to separate them but her efforts were lost.

“Stop!” She screamed, desperately fighting to push the two apart.

“I’m sorry,” Loki croaked against the crushing weight of Thor’s hands around his throat.

“Stop this!” Genevieve yelled again her voice echoing out across the horizon as a warmth spread to her hands and she gave one more solid push against Thor. To her surprise he was thrown backwards, ten feet away from Loki and onto his back. Genevieve panted, her eyes darting between Loki and Thor as she tried to figure out exactly how she had managed to do whatever that was.

Loki lifted himself up on his elbows and Thor did the same – his face flushed red as tears stained his cheeks.

“I watched you die! I held your lifeless body!” Thor’s voice was a deep bellow, enough to rival even the loudest of thunderclaps.

“It wasn’t a trick,” Loki replied, pushing himself off the ground and glancing towards Genevieve.

“And I am to believe that?” Thor guffawed, standing and making his way towards Loki once again. Genevieve took it upon herself to put herself between the two men, her small frame being swallowed by their heights as she held her hands up to separate them.

“It was me,” She said, her voice rushed and shaking, “Sort of, I kind of brought him back. Well, not me exactly but it has something to do with me. I don’t know we’re still trying to figure out the details,” Her words were spilling out so quickly she barely had a chance to breath, but she held her stance.

“Your eloquence really is something to be admired,” Loki remarked, his voice brimming with sarcasm.

“Is this small woman telling the truth?” Thor asked, glancing briefly at Genevieve.

Loki nodded, his lips held tight together as a frown marred his brow.

“How long?” Thor questioned, his anger still painted across his face.

“It’s not important,” Loki stated nonchalantly, letting a nervous laugh escape his mouth.

“How long!?” Thor repeated, his increase in volume causing Genevieve to jump.

“Three years, perhaps more, I’ve lost track,” Loki waved his hand as if to appear uncaring but this only angered Thor further.

“Can you both just calm down for a second?” Genevieve asked, her eyes held closed as she waited to be shoved out of the way by one brother or the other.

“The tiny woman is right,” Thor sighed, “I need a drink.”

The three of them sat in complete silence in the dark cottage, Loki and Genevieve watched as Thor reached for another bottle of beer and flicked the cap off with little effort – his eyes darting between his two unexpected guests.

“I understand this is a bit of a shock,” Genevieve said, choosing her words carefully, “But Loki genuinely had no say in whether or not he came back to life, I mean, he was forced into it really…” Her words faded away as she noticed the death stare going on between Loki and Thor.

“We think it has something to do with my parentage or history or something,” She shook her head, “Why don’t I just take a little walk and you guys can…catch up,” Genevieve stood but instantly Loki held a hand up to stop her leaving.

“I made it to Valhalla but I was intercepted,” Loki explained, “A woman, a deity…stopped me, told me I could come back and be part of something better,” Genevieve wondered what it was in Loki’s eyes – embarrassment? Shame? She couldn’t be sure but she could tell Loki wasn’t exactly thrilled by the information he was sharing.

“Why you?” Thor asked abruptly.

Loki laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

“And the girl, who is she?” Thor asked, his eyes meeting Genevieve’s. She couldn’t help but give a nervous smile followed by a somewhat awkward and inappropriately timed wave.

“This is Genevieve,” Loki stated with a roll of his eyes, “It seems she’s some sort of descendent of the Titans,” He waved his hand as if talking about something he was completely disinterested in but Genevieve scowled at him.

“Excuse me?” She questioned, interrupting him and standing with hands placed on her hips.

“Well I did tell you I knew what that brand was on your chest but you didn’t seem interested,” Loki replied nonchalantly.

“I was so interested! You told me you didn’t have time and that we had to get here to find your brother, who by the way seems to have turned into an overweight alcoholic, no offense,” She glanced back towards Thor, her face flushing red, he shrugged as if unfazed by her impromptu insult.

“I’ve seen the symbol in one of the ancient books we had stored in Asgard’s library, it’s a crest depicting the Cosmo’s – heaven, earth and underworld,” Loki finalised.

“Seems to me that this is information that would have been useful HOURS ago when I was in the middle of a nervous breakdown!” Genevieve cursed, storming out of the dank cottage and into the welcoming chill of the night air.

“So you had no time to let me know you were alive but you apparently had time to find a girlfriend,” Thor began, “How fitting of you, brother,” He continued, his tone mocking.

“Oh shut up,” Loki replied, getting up from his seat and brushing himself off, “She’s right, you look dreadful, by the way,” He finalised before turning and followed Genevieve’s path out the door – leaving Thor to finish his beer in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I say, I will be updating regularly, so please keep checking back! I would love any feedback!


End file.
